


Mate - Torn

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [87]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, mate, torn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Stacy are trying to go out for the evening, but there are wardrobe complications getting in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two To Get Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacy has misplaced her shoe. Part I of II; Pre-S1, Pre-infarction

Stacy knelt by the bed and leaned to peer under it, searching for something. House got a great look at her ass and felt his groin tighten with the strong desire to get her hot, wicked mouth working on his cock. However, he knew better than to suggest such now. Not while she was looking for – whatever.

"What are you doing?" he asked, tilting his head for a better angle on her shapely ass.

"Looking for my shoe," she replied without looking at him.

"Which shoe?" he offered his own variety of assistance.

Suddenly a three-inch heeled pump hit him in the chest. "The mate to that one."

"Oof!" was his reaction. He caught the shoe and gave it a once over. He knew this shoe. He liked the way her legs looked when she wore this shoe – and it's mate. 'Definitely needed to find the other shoe.

Had he seen it somewhere? Had he been the one to take it off her foot the last time she'd worn it? He couldn't remember. Closing his eyes, he tipped his head back to think. 'To wrack his brain for the last place he'd seen that particular shoe.

 _At the end of that very beautiful leg,_ his brain provided helpfully. His brow furrowed. Maybe his brain wasn't as much a moron as he'd thought.

Stacy had been wearing the shoes... it had been raining... he'd carried her inside... and that shoe had fallen near the desk. He'd tapped it with his foot to send it farther under the task and get it out of the way.

He walked out to the other room and peered under the desk. There it lay, the mate to Stacy's perfect, leg-lengthening shoe. He snatched it from beneath the desk and carried it back to the bedroom chiming, "Stace – I found your shoe..."


	2. Two to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacy's also torn her dress - this is not a good night. Part II of II, continues from "Two to Get Ready;" Pre-S1, Pre-infarction

"What's wrong?" he asked from the doorway, one shoe dangling from each index finger.

She growled her reply at him: "I tore my dress."

He looked at her, her dress, her legs – he shook his head to get himself un-distracted. He didn't see any tears. "Torn where?"

Her hands played over the skirt of her dress and revealed the lengthened slit. The separation of fabric had previously stopped at her knee, but now extended half-way up her thigh. House was seeing it as a marked improvement to the dress.

"Leave it." He waited for her to look up at him. "I'll just tear it off you later anyway." He held out her shoes for her. "Besides, it's hot."

Stacy sighed. Relented. How did he manage to do that? To convince her to do things that she would normally never do. Never consider. Now he'd talked her into wearing a damaged dress that revealed a lot more leg than is typically decent for the event they were attending.

House smiled smugly as he waited for Stacy to finish getting ready. With any luck, they'd leave the event early so he could follow through with his plan to tear that dress off her.

She wasn't exactly comfortable walking around the fund-raiser with her dress slit an extra inch, but the looks she was getting from Greg made her think more toward leaving this little soirée and finding something more interesting to do. She made the necessary rounds, then found Greg and told him to make up a believable reason to leave. Before he could make a first suggestion, she informed him that the need to have sex was not appropriate, even if it was true.

"Why make any excuses at all? There's nothing that mandates we have to stay all night. Not even social norms. Hell people _way_ less important than us left an hour ago."

Sometimes his logic was scary. He wasn't wrong. In fact, he was damned convincing. She looped her fingers around his arm and led him, calmly, toward the exit, smiling pleasantly the whole time. They didn't even have to stop to explain why they were going. It was fabulous.

Of course Greg was sporting that 'I told you so' smirk the whole way home. She let him have his moment of smugness because it meant her dress would be torn off her body the moment they entered the apartment.


End file.
